<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Your Worst by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746851">Do Your Worst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘You hurt me, y’know,’ Ashley says, and Chris flinches, shocked, straightening up to stare at her. He would </i>never<i>. </i></p>
<p><i></i>‘Mm<i>, look here,’ she says, hitching up her skirt to show the fingerprint bruises on her upper thigh. </i></p>
<p>‘Shit<i>, Ash,’ Chris says, feeling icy shame running over him. He hadn’t realised he’d been so rough on stage. ‘Christ, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—’  </i></p>
<p><i>‘Save it,’ she says, holding up a hand. ‘Tell me how you're going to make it up to me instead.’ </i>   </p>
<p>On a flimsy excuse, Ashley and Chris have ended up alone and backstage shortly before the show. And Chris has some apologising to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ashley Costello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Your Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Oh shit, hold on,’ Ashley says, fiddling with the catch on her bag as the group stops halfway down the steps out of the venue. Chris stops immediately, making Ryan accidentally walk into his back and bounce off with a grumble. Chris glances at him but then back to Ashley. She glances up at him and smiles before going back to her bag. So maybe he’s a little <i>distracted</i>. She looks incredible, hair slipping down from her shoulder as she rummages. And Chris has got such a silly highschool crush on her, he’s embarrassed for himself. </p>
<p>Not that she seems to mind, and he’s tried to be cool about it. But sometimes when Ashley looks at him he feels like she can read his mind. Just like she’s looking at him right now. </p>
<p>They’d just finished soundcheck and are going to grab something to eat before getting prepped for the show. There’s a Christmas tree in the lobby and the lights from it are twinkling in the smudge of glitter on Ashley’s cheek. Chris can’t take his eyes off it. </p>
<p>‘No, fuck,’ she mutters more to herself than anyone. ‘I left my phone,’ she says, raising her voice and rolling her eyes at herself. She tells the others to go on without her and just order her one of everything (they’re going for sushi). But then her eyes brush Chris’ again as she turns and Chris feels like he’s been rooted to the spot. </p>
<p>‘I’m gonna—’ Chris says, nudging Ricky as the rest of the group move off. Ricky turns to frown at him, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>‘Gonna?’ he repeats, amused. </p>
<p>‘I—I’ll catch up,’ Chris says, ignoring him and turning to follow where Ashley’s already disappeared up the steps. Chris makes his way back through the venue and pauses outside when he gets to Ashley’s band’s dressing room. They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks — looking but not touching (well not <i>really</i> touching) — but Chris is fairly certain the crush is mutual, however adolescent it makes him feel. He’s also fairly certain Ashley hadn’t left her phone backstage, considering she’d text him from the entrance to ask if he was coming for food. </p>
<p>But now he’s hovering outside her dressing room like a complete creep he’s much less confident. He doesn’t want to be that guy. Before he can completely lose his nerve and leave, the door opens and Ashley walks out nearly into his arms. </p>
<p>‘Hey — <i>shit</i> — sorry,’ Chris says, practically leaping out of her way. She laughs softly. </p>
<p>‘Chris,’ she says, mouth curving, and Chris feels the spark of his name on her lips tingle across his palms. She doesn’t say anything else but takes a step back; back into the room. ‘What are you doing here?’ </p>
<p>‘I—I um,’ Chris stammers, following her as she moves back like he’s being led on a string. ‘I wondered if you—’ he stops. He can’t say it. He can’t say it when she’s turned to the mirror, absently thumbing the outer line of her lipstick. She leans up a little so that a tiny strip of flesh where her skirt brushes her hold-ups is briefly visible. Chris swallows.     </p>
<p>‘Wondered if I?’ she asks, turning back to look at him. Chris feels himself blushing — she’s got him pinned though he’s looming over her. Chris doesn’t speak, biting at one of the rings in his lip, letting his eyes flick up to hers before looking back down. He doesn't answer.</p>
<p>‘You hurt me, y’know,’ Ashley says, and Chris flinches, shocked, straightening up to stare at her. He would <i>never</i>. </p>
<p>‘<i>Mm</i>, look here,’ she says, hitching up her skirt to show the fingerprint bruises on her upper thigh. </p>
<p>‘<i>Shit</i>, Ash,’ Chris says, feeling icy shame running over him. He hadn’t realised he’d been so rough on stage. ‘Christ, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—’  </p>
<p>‘Save it,’ she says, holding up a hand. ‘Tell me how you're going to make it up to me instead.’    </p>
<p>‘I—’ Chris starts, holding out his hands to her in wordless penance. She lifts her chin and folds her arms, dark eyes on his. Then she lowers her eyes before flicking them back up to Chris’. Chris stills but then he sinks to his knees, comprehending. Ashley smiles. </p>
<p>‘Good start,’ she says, leaning back onto the counter behind her, point nails tapping on the plasticky surface. ‘Now why don’t you come over here like you’re really sorry.’ Chris' pulse is flickering, heart jumping in his chest, as he puts his hands on the sticky carpet and begins to crawl towards her, head bowed with his hair hanging in his face. </p>
<p>He feels ridiculous, and, crawling on all fours, he can’t help but notice he’s almost painfully hard already. When he reaches she sinks a hand into his hair and pulls, and he <i>whimpers</i>. She laughs softly, pulling on his hair more, tugging him closer until his mouth is barely an inch from her skin. Chris glances up at her, wetting his mouth. </p>
<p>‘Can I—?’ He says and she nods, so he leans over to kiss each of the small bruises peppering her thigh. Then he kisses higher and higher, hands coming up to fold her skin up further and further. He pauses when he reaches her underwear but she exhales softly, hands curling on his shoulders, and he guesses she can feel his breath on her skin. He leans up, licking over the material of her underwear, mouthing her cunt through the fabric. She shudders, thighs twitching under his hands. Chris sucks, wetting the fabric with his salvia as he slides a hand up to slip it out of the way. She moans softly when the thin material between his mouth and her skin is removed. </p>
<p>Chris moans too, as his licks, tongue stroking her slick skin. He feels for her clit with his mouth, sucking more firmly when he finds it. Ashley's hands are tight in his shoulders, nails no doubt leaving indents in his skin. She gasps, hips tipping up into his mouth as he licks her. Chris twists his tongue, slipping it deeper wanting to taste her insides. </p>
<p>Ashley gasps, squirming under Chris’ hands. He rolls his tongue, lapping at her over and over. Her back arches and Chris can feel the muscles in her thighs tense as she lets out another throaty gasp. Her hands slip to the back of his neck, twisting in his hair to keep his mouth against her. Chris squeezes her thighs, holding his breath as she arches and he knows she’s coming. Ashley convulses against him, shaking hard. </p>
<p>‘<i>Fuck</i>,’ she says, huffing out a breath as she softens her grip on Chris. Ashley unhooks her leg where she’s thrown it over his shoulder and Chris sits back on his heels, sucking in air. He touches his mouth, slipping his fingers past his lips to taste the stickiness. She’s watching him.</p>
<p>‘Get up,’ she says. Her eyes are bright and glossy from the orgasm, and there’s a flush high in her cheeks. Chris nods, blinking as he stands, feeling a head rush as he gets to his feet. He’s hot in clothes and he can smell the sex on her skin. He wants her. He’s aching for her now, his dick throbbing. She shifts on the counter, hand stroking up her thigh. She’s leaning back against the mirror now and as Chris watches Ashley arches.  </p>
<p>‘Come here,’ she says, sitting up to reach for him again. Chris steps up to her, dipping his head so he can kiss her lips. Ashley hums into his mouth, hands on his chest. She smoothes her hand down his chest until it’s beneath his thighs, palming his cock through his jeans. Chris grunts, pushing into her touch. He’s simmering already, from the taste and the heat of her body, he can’t quite prevent his hips rolling against her hand.  </p>
<p>‘Have you got—?’ he asks and she nods, pulling back from him and reaching for her bag. She digs out a foil packet handing it over to him and he steps back enough to get his jeans open. She sits up a little too, pushing her skirt up and her underwear down. </p>
<p>‘C’mon,’ she says, amused, and Chris realises he’s staring. He rolls the condom on, stepping close to her. Ashley wraps her arms around his neck and Chris’ puts his hand on her thigh as his fingers trace the entrance to her cunt. Ashley moans and he can feel her body clenching around his fingers. </p>
<p>‘Can I—?’ he asks against her lips.</p>
<p>‘<i>Fuck</i> yeah,’ she says, gasping as he flexes his fingers. Chris takes a hold of his cock, guiding it into her body. It’s more intense than he’d imagined and he’s panting against her neck as she wraps her legs around him to draw him close. Chris groans, both hands cupping her ass as he thrusts into her. Ashley gasps again. </p>
<p>Chris can feel her hips jerking up into his. Wanting it. Wanting him. Drawing him deeper into her body with each thrust. Chris mouths her neck as she arches, flipping her hair back. Fuck. She looks incredible, her throat pulled taut beneath his mouth. She smells incredible, clean sweat under perfume. She feels incredible, body clutching around his cock with every movement. </p>
<p>‘<i>Chris—</i>’ she gasps, groaning low in her chest as he almost lifts her off the counter. He fucks into her, hugging her into him — putting more bruises on her thighs — as he pushes up with his hips. She cups the back of his head, nails dragging across his scalp, and Chris has to bite the side of his tongue to keep in control of himself.    </p>
<p>‘<i>Chris</i>, can you—’ she says, thighs quivering as she pulls his hand between them. Chris gets the message, sliding his hand down to stroke her clit. She whines sharply and Chris feels her body contract around him. </p>
<p>‘Fu-<i>ck</i>,’ he grunts, licking into her mouth when she pulls his head down. They kiss sloppily, hungrily. Chris feels like he’s on a knife-edge; like his entire body is coiled so tight he’s about ready to snap. He slips his other hand under her t-shirt, cupping her breast over her bra. Chris groans, feeling her nipple hard beneath the fabric. He squeezes and she whines. He can feel her internal muscles, clutching rhythmically against the roll of his hips. </p>
<p>He rolls his nipple through the satiny fabric of her bra and she moans into his mouth. He can feel the muscles in her stomach against his knuckles as he works her clit. She kisses his neck, sucking along his jaw. Chris feels her clench and knows she’s close. He drops his hand to her waist, supporting her as she arches against him. </p>
<p>‘<i>Chris—</i>’ she says, panting a hot breath against his cheek and he feels her whole body contract. Ashley’s thighs clamp around his ribs as her back arches. Chris gives little shallow thrusts, stroking her through it. She gives a sharp gasp and final shudder before her softening against him.</p>
<p>‘Okay?’ he says, kissing the side of her mouth. </p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ she says as she pants hot breaths into his neck. The fine hairs in her hairline are sticking to her forehead and Chris can feel the heat from her flushed skin as he kisses her cheek. She turns her head to kiss his mouth again. Chris kisses her hard. His hips start rolling and as she sinks her hands into his hair he’s so close he can barely breathe. Chris groans, grunting as she pulls his hair. </p>
<p>‘<i>Fuck</i>,’ he slurs against her mouth ad he feels the orgasm catch and twisting deep in his stomach. Ashley gives a throaty groan and Chris wonders if she can feel his dick pulsing inside of her as he comes. Chris’ ears are still ringing as he leans back from her a little, dragging oxygen back into his lungs. </p>
<p>Chris feels his muscles soften as he moans against the skin on her throat. Ashley hums, kissing him lightly as he withdraws from her body. Chris steps back and Ashley slips from the counter. Chris turns away from her, trashing the used condom and zipping his jeans. Ashley fixes her clothes too, turning to the mirror to check out her make-up and shake out her hair.   </p>
<p>‘That was quite an apology,’ she says, ‘—I guess you’re forgiven.’ Chris snorts softly, reaching to tug at the hem of her skirt as she brushes past him. She yelps, slapping his wrist lightly. Chris grins, following her as she leads the way out. </p>
<p>‘You’ve got—’ Chris says, stopping her when they reach the top of the stairs out of the building. Ashley frowns at him as he reaches to brush off the smudge of glitter that’s still on her cheek. </p>
<p>‘Thanks,’ she says, laughing when he shows her his thumb. ‘—we need to go.’ </p>
<p>‘Sure,’ Chris says, nodding as he follows her down the steps. Ashley glances back at him once, before turning and flicking her hair as she disappears through the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I've seen the video for <i>Angel Eyes</i> too many times 🤦 and Yes, I wrote this instead of posting the hot horse girl Vanessa femslash I wanted because I'm a coward 😭 </p>
<p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx">xyours-eternallyx</a> on tumblr 🙌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>